


【ADNS】诸神已死

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 纽特——诸神已死。世人唯有自救。





	【ADNS】诸神已死

**Author's Note:**

> A summer in Romania.

龙骨的锐刺擦着颈部动脉，箭矢一般穿透了咽喉。

窒息的闷痛感令小臂抽搐，纽特艰难地拧开瓶盖，吞下白鲜，立刻被一股肌肉内部拉扯的张力扼住喉管，血污争先恐后涌入他的食道。他无法描述这种感觉，喷涌的滚烫热血从指缝里涌出，他捂住血流不止的咽部，像濒死的榕树淌出黑色岩浆。骸骨森森，岩洞四壁皆是红色溶液涂抹的神秘符文，在他眼前如星河一样旋转发亮，一只潮湿的手带着泥土的腥气，贴着他的手背插入指缝。

“愈合如初。”

他不再流血，却被一股更汹涌的渴意挟持。

岩洞外一声惊雷几欲引发山石崩塌，那震耳欲聋的响声刺破黏稠的腥气，贯穿了他的头颅。他攥住邓布利多的手，仿佛这样就能避免往下坠落，愈合的喉咙里溢出喑哑的嘶鸣，那只手继而捂住他的嘴唇。他伸出舌尖，尝到一点湿润泥土的苦咸，和不断上涌的欲望一起卷入腹中。

雨帘使山洞成为与世隔绝的隐蔽世界，龙的洞穴里层层枯藤在潮湿的地面上铺展开来，死的寂静潜移默化浸透雨水，他们在骸骨之上缄默地对峙，手心贴紧手背，战争演变为激烈的唇齿相碰。纽特的衣物自躯体剥离下来，如蜕皮的蛇，露出新鲜白嫩的皮肉。在他的身体里，细胞如冒着泡的岩浆一样叫嚣着他热烈的渴，唯独爱人的吻才能熄灭。情汛来得突然，他并没有做好准备，正如在他习惯将自己揉碎拆解交付给另一块胸膛之前，肋骨下就酝酿出足以颠覆一切的情爱。

指甲嵌入肉里，拉长的血痕让邓布利多倒吸一口冷气。那入口分明已经湿润柔软，花瓣一样滑腻包裹住他入侵的手指，皱襞迫不及待地依附上来，热切期待他的抚慰。爱人颤抖的腰肢像手心里摇摇欲坠的蝴蝶，却倔强地不吭一声，好像空气中松木烧焦的刺鼻气味并非情欲高涨的信号一般，纽特锤打着他，满是血痕的拳头落在他的后背上。他们就像两只受伤的野兽互相撕咬，彼此都能尝到血的腥苦，巴黎剪断了他们之间的某种纽带，新的联系却又在苦痛中增生。

邓布利多的性器插入那泥泞不堪的穴口时，纽特高声呜咽着，双手使劲把他推开，却被他的导师一把摁在枯藤铺就的爱巢上，“你在闹什么脾气？”

 

一滴血落入他肿痛的嘴唇，激烈的搏斗中，邓布利多的长发散乱的披在肩头，随着抽送的韵律，冰凉的发丝一下一下摩挲着他赤裸的肩膀。他闷声不响，伸出手攥紧一缕红发。邓布利多吃痛的粗喘让滚烫的气流擦过皮肤，挺动的腰胯停了下来，等着纽特的控诉，他不得不听。

可他受伤的学生只把那缕红发绕在食指上，发丝打着卷，弹簧一样脱离了手指，孤零零悬在空中。纽特看了邓布利多一眼，喉结滚动了一下，没有说话，眼泪却顺着脸颊滑落，在脏兮兮的小脸上留下一行泪痕。

他俯身搂抱起纽特，叹息声中弥漫着腐败的气息。倾身的动作让上衣内衬里的什么东西滑了出来，冰凉凉地贴着纽特的肩窝，他反手一捞，是一枚银色的菱形吊坠。

第二次，那枚象征着誓言的血的信物从纽特手中交付给邓布利多，惊雷乍起，衬得脑海中格林德沃的诘问振聋发聩。

“你觉得，邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”

 

_“有传言说格林德沃对美洲虎视眈眈，纽约并不安全。”唯一的一次，莉塔写信来，“邓布利多在利用你。”_

_直到他从纽约归来，被内政部扣押了旅行文件，不得不去魔法部接受质询，他都没有回复莉塔的信件。也许她是对的，纽特想，没有他无法爱上的怪物，在他眼里，他们每一个都如此美丽，都叫他甘之如饴。_

 

“你是怎么找到我的？”

纽特把脑袋埋在他胸膛里，声音疲惫而喑哑，邓布利多抬起纽特的大腿，让他以跪坐的姿势与他交合。他们赤裸的、浑身血痕的身体贴在一起，可纽特却觉得世界上没有比这更遥远，更冰冷的怀抱了。雨声混杂着风啸，嘈杂的乱音让邓布利多辨不清纽特的细小的声响；他缓慢地挺动腰身，硬挺的阴茎裹在丝绸一般滑腻的肉襞之间，那小小的入口紧而缠，吞吐着他，巨大的快感令他不堪承受地皱起眉头。蹙起的眉梢很快被两根手指抹平。

怀里的人似乎不再抗拒，双臂缠上他的脊背，溺水者抓紧浮木一样的姿态依附于他，邓布利多低头含住他的耳垂，含糊的道歉如粗砺石块一样哽在喉中。

“我很抱歉，纽特。我很抱歉。”

 

 

\---

刚从巴黎回来的时候一切都乱了套。把挂坠交给邓布利多后，他并没有久作停留，因为嗅嗅并不喜欢加奶的茶，他甚至对邓布利多闪闪发光的袖扣都不再感兴趣，动物的直觉非常敏锐，它前所未有地表现出焦躁不安的情态，甚至抓伤了纽特的手腕。

直到他挨过幻影移形带来的呕吐感，终于有两脚着地的触觉时，定睛一看，他的公寓门口贴了张查封的告示。邦蒂肿着眼眶，匆匆赶来，女巫脸颊上还印着一块淤青，愤愤不平控诉魔法部带走了纽特的动物。

“非法饲养。他们说。我一再哀求，神奇动物司的迪戈里先生私下里告诉我，他真是个好人，他们只是想借此逼迫你表明态度。”

“我的态度？在莉塔被格林德沃杀死、魔法部派出十个傲罗只回来两个之后，他们还不明白我的立场？特弗斯不是顽固，他只是单纯的愚蠢。”

纽特把箱子交给邦蒂，又低声对纳吉尼说：“来，让我们来看看有什么能为你做的。”

 

苏格兰场街道和广场的交叉路旁，纽特钻进公共盥洗室的隔间，隔壁传来低声感叹，“梅林的胡子！”他双脚踏进马桶，再一次把自己当做新陈代谢产物一样冲进下水管道。

意外事故逆转司的——他从员工牌上认出——新雇员从他左边的壁炉里跌了出来，逮住离他最近的纽特抱怨道：“我们每天上班前都要把自己冲进马桶吗？”

“基层员工福利，我想，”他心不在焉答道：“抱歉，我得走了。”

 

”我知道你不喜欢他，我也没有任何反抗命令的意思。”

五层，紧急会议中心走廊外，纽特听到忒修斯的声音从长廊另一头传来。

“一年能通过傲罗考核标准的巫师能有几个？我们要用最小的代价打赢这场仗，否则后果将无法承受，就连麻瓜都知道，以暴制暴的下场是自食其果。”

“好，好。”特弗斯被气笑了，“看来邓布利多对你的洗脑很是成功。真奇怪，斯卡曼德一个一个投入邓布利多的怀抱，他甚至不愿出面对抗格林德沃！”

“也许他有自己的考量。”

会议室的大门合上了，纽特饮下复方汤剂，做出忒修斯中途退出会议的假象。

“迪戈里先生，劳驾。”他下到神奇动物管理控制办公室，递出施了无痕伸展咒的皮箱，“小斯卡曼德先生已经在前往瑞士的路上了。”

 

柳絮从窗子外飞进来，绒毛蹭过蘸水笔尖。他撕掉写好长篇大论的羊皮纸，寄给邓布利多的信纸上只留下两三行字。

“葬礼仪式很简单，出席的人并不多。按照莉塔的意思，她本就不想和那些莱斯特兰奇安眠一处，因此兰花究竟落在哪里，也便与他们无关。她在寂静的坟茔，就和渡鸦在巢穴里一样安全。没人会再去打扰她。

魔法部开出的条件，我没有答应，因此暂且无心久留伦敦。我将去往别处。

PS：别再试图寻找我。”

 

 

一个月后，罗马尼亚。

他躺在深蓝色的岩洞里，像一颗朝内坍塌的混沌星体，龙的洞穴，战后允许龙类合法居留的几个国家之一，他被困在山上，几天几夜无法破解岩壁上龙的魔法使自己得救。很快他就会因为缺乏食物和水死在这里，尸骨无存的洞穴唯有千万条龙的骸骨与他作陪，然而他发起高烧，情潮如毒素蔓延了身体里每条血管，最后一次试图闯入雨幕，附魔的骨刺从洞穴深处飞来，扎入他的后颈。

比死更糟糕的事情，邓布利多找到了他。与此同时，他感到如释重负，邓布利多的到来将险象环生的岩洞变成了庇护所，他被纳入凤凰的羽翼之下，就此可以永远闭上双眼。他安全了，又痛恨这份依赖。邓布利多充盈着他的身体，最隐秘，最不堪的埋藏都在连绵雨季里真相大白，我闹什么脾气？他想。邓布利多比他自己都懂得纽特，他会如以往一样摆出同理同情的模样好言劝说，安抚一只受伤的兽，只是伤口再也无法愈合。振作起来，他也不会说爱，我最喜欢的学生，最敬佩的人，我还需要你帮我做一件事情，这才是邓布利多遥遥万里来到这东欧小国的缘由——说服他再一次深入险境。

 

他被邓布利多罩在身下，像受到庇护的雏鸟。年长的男人在他的身体里顶弄，抽送，随之起伏的腰线仿佛雾中山峦。他闭着眼，在邓布利多的低吼声中达到高潮。纽特大汗淋漓，躺在导师的心口，又变回了乖顺听话的宠物，一只安静的兽，除了死，没别的什么再能摧毁他。邓布利多按摩着他痉挛的小臂，轻轻地，触碰着他手臂上淡粉色的疤痕。

“还疼吗？”

纽特看了他一眼，摇摇头。枯枝聚成火簇，漆黑的洞穴里，明亮的火光照亮岩壁上的血色符文，邓布利多变出绒毯裹住纽特遍布伤痕的身体。

做爱令两人精疲力尽，他们沉默地依偎着，初夏的雨夜淡入单薄的梦境。

 

 

\---

他裹着毛毯醒来，数英尺外是烧尽了的篝火残灰，光线从外头透进来，只见白骨上堆积一搓惨淡的青灰色。空气微凉，他以为邓布利多已经走了，留下一封信，一个地址或别的什么，纽特合上眼。山洞外传来一阵脚步声，是熟悉的气味，邓布利多用阔叶盛了捧山泉，愉快地问候道，“早上好，纽特。”

他由着邓布利多替他穿上衬衫，就着导师的手喝水。似乎知道他在疑惑什么，邓布利多挥了挥手，岩壁上的血符拓印成金色图案，呈现在他面前。

“我从不知道龙血还有这种用途，”邓布利多说，“我在你的大衣口袋里发现了龙骨，守护魔法的一种，具体机理还需要进一步研究。”

他点了点头，“喀尔巴阡山脉中的龙骨墓穴，当地人曾告诫我不要轻易擅闯。奥利凡德先生想新做一批魔杖，问我能否替他取龙骨或龙的神经。”他听起来挺遗憾，摸了摸口袋，将那两截细长的白骨放回原位。

纽特披上大衣，又用清洁咒恢复了整洁，他打算一出山洞就幻影移形，邓布利多早有预料，先一步抓住他的手腕，柔声说，“你住在哪儿？我送你过去。”

事到如今，他还是很难拒绝邓布利多。

于是他在原地驻足不前，湿润的山风让他眯起双眼。

“我的那只鸟蛇呢？你最后把他送到哪里去了？”

他突兀地开口，声音里的别扭让邓布利多微笑起来。他没想到纽特会问起这个。

 

_“凯特尔伯恩教授也带了鸟蛇进霍格沃茨。”莉塔小声反驳道，纽特的视线落在茶杯口那簇深蓝色的羽毛尖上，久久地凝视着那只雕漆的陶瓷杯子。_

_“凯特尔伯恩教授的鸟蛇可没有藏在楼梯间，或意外攻击同学，莱斯特兰奇小姐。”_

_邓布利多打了个响指，杯盖轻巧地盖上茶杯口，那簇翎羽的深蓝光泽隐没不见。_

_“斯卡曼德先生需要留下来，莱斯特兰奇小姐。这只鸟蛇会有合适的去处，在此之前，先由我代为保管。”_

_莉塔气冲冲地跑出了办公室，重重地摔上了门。邓布利多隔开纽特依依不舍凝视着茶杯的视线，“这么说，从霍格沃茨通往霍格莫德的秘密通道有几条？”_

_纽特明显愣了一下，诚实地回答：“七条，先生。”_

_“我是不是该怀疑你的确去过翻倒巷？毕竟，鸟蛇蛋可是个稀罕玩意。纽特，和我说实话。”_

_“是莉塔的主意，”他犹豫了一会儿，“但她没有参与。我们是在猪头酒吧谈完了价钱，我得到鸟蛇蛋，孵化、养育，全都是我一个人。您再多问几遍我也是这个回答，先生。”_

_邓布利多看了他一眼，对他的回答似乎毫不意外。_

_“你知道你在说什么，我也希望你记住，在霍格沃茨，帮助总是会提供给——”_

_“我不需要帮助。”_

 

 

“如果你去往印度，或许能见到他。生物总是喜欢自己的原产地，不是吗？”

山岗上郁绿一片，已经是夏天了。绿叶随风翻滚，连成一片起伏的浪潮。

他闻见腥气，寻着味道找过去，发现高大松木的树干上淌着浓稠的红色液体。纽特蘸了半截指尖，“是龙血。”

“求偶的季节，雄性都在打架。”他解释道，“他们往那边去了。”

回到镇子上，已经是两个钟头之后了。纽特试图取一些罗马尼亚长角龙发情时龙角分泌的麝香液，可情欲蓬勃又战斗力强悍的雄性根本不允许纽特靠近。

“或许，变成母龙试试。”邓布利多打趣道。

纽特瞥了他一眼，很干脆地答道：“我不会，您示范一下？”

 

漆成蓝白外墙的小排屋冒着炊烟，白色的鸥鸟停在烟囱上，抖抖翅膀，又飞走了。道路在他们眼前变得开阔，小镇的中轴线尽头，矗立着一座教堂。教堂不远处，坐落着一家修道院。

正午的祷告钟声回荡在正厅穹顶之下，纳吉尼凝视着描绘了十二圣徒的彩窗，教会收养的孤儿从正门鱼贯而入，涌至神龛前领取圣餐。

她迷醉地望着那些美丽的钴蓝色玻璃，望了又望，直到刺眼的阳光令她泪流满面。孩童整齐地列成一队，高唱赞美神明的诗篇，歌唱的是感谢圣主赐予食物，喂养世人的肉体；感谢圣主施与博爱，救赎世人的灵魂。牧师端着餐盘，白面包盛放在绿色棕榈叶做成的小船上。她受惊似的，慌忙道谢，牧师将十字架项链戴到她的脖颈上。

“没有用的。”纳吉尼低声说，“纽特很好，只是连他也救不了我。”

你们的神，又怎么能打破命运的枷锁？

她将面包撕碎，蘸取清水，和着饥饿感吞吃入腹，绵软的白面包咀嚼时竟有如蜜汁。

牧师看着她吃完面包，又拿出红酒，盛上一小杯递给她。基督的血与肉，并不能使人类得到救赎。他轻轻地，握住纳吉尼的手，“人怎么能做命运的奴隶？”

纳吉尼蜷缩在彩窗脚下的阳光里，牧师走远了。

 

 

——

远远地，圣约翰教堂的牧师朝他打招呼。邓布利多和牧师交换了一个奇怪的眼神，对纽特说还有小事需要处理，幻影移形走了。

来到这里后，纽特总是去教堂。

牧师是个巫师，但他选择离开他们的世界，“我有自己的命运，”他让哭泣的母亲握住十字架，治愈的暖光潜入婴孩的额头。

“主持一间庇护所需要怎样的勇气？”

纽特走在他身边，牧师答道：“有时我也想拯救所有人，斯卡曼德先生。但我发现自己做不到。一个人要是为他做不到的事情思虑过度，是很危险的一件事。”

“你的那位朋友，去找过巨人了是不是？”他又说。

纽特惊讶地说：“巨人？他们从不轻易参与巫师的纷争。”

“他们没有答应。”牧师伸出手臂，一只乌鸦停在他的小臂上，甩了甩尾巴，吐出一枚白色的卷轴。

“但巨人不讨厌他，他很客气，显然邓布利多自己也没有更好的筹码。”

纽特想了一会儿，“圣徒那边，他们也想让巨人加入自己吗？”

牧师轻笑道，“巨人，妖精，马人，格林德沃视他们为次等魔法生物，虽不至于像麻瓜一样屠戮殆尽……可也从不认为能和他自己平起平坐。”

“最后一个问题，”纽特说，“是邓布利多让你来看着我？”

一只巴掌大的青灰色的罗马尼亚长角龙从天空中飞来，停在纽特的肩膀上。他注意到那是只母龙。

牧师笑眯眯地，纽特觉得他那副笑脸怎么看怎么熟悉。是不是人和邓布利多待久了，都会染上话里有话、绵里藏针的恶劣习性？小龙蹭了蹭纽特的脸，神奇生物学家扭过头不理他。

“噢，纽特，你不要误会。”牧师看着那只长角龙，愉悦地说：“我的确认识邓布利多，在霍格沃茨的时候我们还是同学。凭借我对邓布利多的了解，孤军奋战也许会赢得一场战役，但绝无法赢得整场战争，纽特，没有人能永远正确，没有人能在孤立无援的情形下成就大业。”

“邓布利多可以。”纽特说，“每个人都知道。”

“你不觉得，人们对邓布利多太过苛刻了吗？”

 

_“我不是一个很好的棋手，”他说，“假如卒被马的铁蹄威胁，我会用主教杀死白马，即使白马在王后的庇护之下，即使下一步黑棋将面临将军的威胁。我太专注于一样事物，事实是，我也只能做好一件事。”_

_“纽特，放眼全局，你会发现牺牲一兵一卒，会帮助你达成更长远、更重要的目标。”_

_即便身侧仅剩寥寥数子，邓布利多的白皇后依然所向披靡。堡垒在她权杖下土崩瓦解，骑士跌落马背，黑棋的每一条退路都被切断。邓布利多的王后威风凛凛地凌驾于纽特的国王面前，“将军。”_

_象征着国王权利的宝剑轰然掷地，纽特拾起半身破碎的棋子轻声道：“我做不了王后，更不是国王。邓布利多，你对我的要求未免太过苛刻。”_

他还有一句话没有说，他猜想邓布利多心知肚明：纽特·斯卡曼德根本无法对抗格林德沃。

 

 

\---

他们还没走进暗房，远远就闻到一股子硼酸的味道。

纽特挥一挥魔杖，橙红色的灯光透过滤片投射到暗室的背景板上，光圈从暗中晕开，他们的影子看起来就像在焰心里摇曳。邓布利多用镊子挑起印相纸，把曝光过的底片浸入托盘。

小型沙漏落在他的掌心，邓布利多看着相纸上缓缓浮现的动态影像，纽特夹起底片，置入水中，从上衣口袋里掏出一份文件递给邓布利多，他正试图弄明白罗马尼亚魁地奇球员袭击事件的罪魁祸首。

“我以为，”邓布利多叠好盖着魔法部印章的羊皮纸，“你是为了龙。”

湿漉漉的相片加上夹子，悬挂在麻绳上等待晾干。纽特一张张看过去，专注而懊恼，毫无头绪的模样，差点把邓布利多逗笑。

“克里亚快要死了。”他说。“十年了，邓布利多。他忍受黑魔法的侵蚀十年之久，迪戈里先生说还不如死去，可他是龙。”

他们走出暗房，显影液的酸味还附在他们的衬衫上，酸中带甜，纽特抬起手臂吸了一口气，觉得自己闻起来就像是在硼酸里泡过一样。

“纽特，”邓布利多在他耳边说，“笑一个。”

“什么？我——”

有什么轻柔的东西拂过他的发顶。

咔嚓一声，他不知所措的局促模样就被定格在1928年罗马尼亚的夏日。

“洗出来，下回来的时候，你就留着。”邓布利多摆弄着相机，差点把胶卷盖摁开。纽特眼疾手快止住了他，以免过量光线毁坏胶片。

邓布利多又说，“放进你的箱子里，现在只有那里是安全的。”

纽特笑了。

那些藏在箱子里的秘密，他想，谁也夺不走。

 

寄给忒休斯的信已经半个月没有回音了，他怀疑忒休斯是否出了什么差错。但很快他就打消了这个念头，他相信魔法部频繁的紧急会议不会留给任何一个雇员悲伤的时间。那只青灰色的龙就停在窗台上，倦怠地嗅着海风带来的盐味，昏昏入睡的模样。

“您去了哪里？”纽特问。

他没等来邓布利多的回答，却等到了忒休斯的猫头鹰。那可怜的信使似乎差点掉进海里，他抵达纽特木屋的时候，半边翅膀都是湿漉漉的。纽特甩了甩魔杖，回信在他眼前展开，猫头鹰的羽毛又恢复干燥蓬松的状态。

信上只有一句话。

“做你认为对的事。”

这还用你说。纽特诽腹着。他的视线又落在那只母龙身上，龙抖了抖翅膀，把猫头鹰吓走了。

邓布利多变了回来。

“学会了吗？”他问纽特。

 

 

他们发现它的时候，龙躺在茂密的树林里，一块开阔的绿草地上。

风很轻，人们的脚步声都被草坪吞噬了，学舌鸟模仿着纽特喊克里亚的名字，高声鸣叫起来，鸟鸣声回荡在高空，水波纹一般一圈圈漾开。

他丢下一个静音咒，所有声音便都消逝了。世界很安静，他在绿草地上躺下，倚靠在龙的身边。高大的榆木围成一尊穹顶，将天空都遮蔽了。邓布利多靠着树干看他，一个字也没有说，就这么看着。他不知道他在想什么，他也不想解释。死亡，他们都已经看了太多。

纽特采来白色的野花和柔嫩灌木的枝叶，为克里亚铺了一张床。没有魔法，他来来回回忙活了好久，双手都染上植物枝叶的清香气味。等到龙的身体全都盖上花被，夕阳的光已经从另一个方向照射进来。

“梅林去往亚瑟的身边，是龙的指引。”纽特说，“在远古的时代，诸神还行走在凡人之间，他们的苦难还能为神明亲眼看见、亲耳听见。百年后，半神的子嗣都消亡，龙却从死去的诸神之身中诞生。总有巫师想要通过驯服龙来证明自己，他们都死了。伤害一头龙，与渎神无异。”

他把手心贴在龙粗糙的脊背上，悄声祈祷：“引导我。”

邓布利多伸出手，想拉他起来。纽特伸出手，被邓布利多紧紧握住。一刹那，龙的尸身碎成一片金色的光斑，随着穿射入木叶的夕阳一道，散入空气。天彻底暗下来，他听见邓布利多低沉的声音。

“纽特，诸神已死。”

 

 

—— 

_“龙的火焰，”纽特在信中写道：“据目前所了解，确实具有无法匹敌的强大力量，曾意外地摧毁了一个带有诅咒的编织手链。在那之前，一个解咒员死了，另一个还在病床上昏迷不醒。”_

“邓布利多，”他问，“你为什么来罗马尼亚？”

“我不需要刻意去找你。”邓布利多坐在窗边，两人分食半个西瓜。

银匙握柄雕刻着霍格沃茨的“H”，纽特用两根手指夹着，翻转手臂敲了敲西瓜绿纹的外皮，心里翻来覆去念着霍格沃茨厨房，家养小精灵的名字。究竟是谁，这么纵容邓布利多老从厨房偷拿甜点？他被想象中的画面逗笑了。

窗台上放着冰盆，室内弥漫着冰淇淋融化的甜香，猫头鹰停在鸟栖木上梳理自己的羽毛，邓布利多问，“什么事这么好笑？”

“要是我不再愿意呢？”他悄声低语，额心开始发烫，逐渐显现出一抹金红色的图腾，是燃烧的翅膀。他碰了碰那块魔法印记，同样的，那图案出现在邓布利多右手的手心。他的导师越过木桌，右手拂开他垂落的额发，温热的掌心贴在他的额头，那金红的图腾竟契合成完整的图案，凤凰的双翼，他闭上眼，陌生的热流蔓延至四肢百骸。他空白的脑海里，邓布利多对他说，纽特，我们之间的连接，你跟我——他猛地睁开眼，浑身颤抖着瘫软在木地板上，浑身乏力，好像酣畅淋漓做了一场爱。

“我有没有告诉过你，这只猫头鹰最喜欢的食物其实是坚果饼干？”

木屋在人迹罕至的山脚下，背靠着海，外头下起了雨。雨声绵绵，他听着拍岸浪涛，以为自己漂浮在海上。邓布利多再一次进入他，搂抱着他，亲吻绵密而缱绻，他不禁一阵恍惚，好像这世间再没有别的人、别的事能将他们分离。

 “我是，你的作品。”他低声说，仿佛知道自己在剖白心迹，又可以将这番自白当成神志不清的胡言乱语。“在我被塑造成别的什么之前，魔法部雇员、生物学家，如果你愿意这么想；事实是，一个人或者一件事物在生命中停留了足够长的时间，人们便不再能轻易摆脱。”

 而邓布利多无法摆脱的，伴随了他几乎半生的阴影，原本也是如此明亮的夏日。然而就连他自己也不是特别明白，将灵魂、生命、诺言编织在一起的魔法究竟该如何破解。

“您知道龙的火焰并不足以摧毁它，您研究过龙血。邓布利多，你为什么来罗马尼亚？”

他没有回答，事实上，纽特自己心里澄澈如镜，“你要我帮你做什么？”

邓布利多则沉默了很久，不是那种被纽特戳中痛处的语塞，因为那些时刻他的导师都会用一个玩笑轻描淡写地带过，这一次，像他离校那天的晚上，邓布利多坐在他宿舍窗边的木箱子上，也是这么语气凝重，心事重重。

“麻瓜的世界危机四伏，魔法界亦是险象环生。我想多争取一些盟友，这样在大规模的正面冲突爆发时，英国至少……不会孤立无援。”

“也许格林德沃并不打算对英国宣战呢？”他意有所指。

邓布利多低头寻找他的鼻尖，胡茬蹭过脸颊，痒痒的，最后含住他的嘴唇，声音模糊不清。

“为了全人类的自由，”邓布利多说，“我们会向格林德沃宣战。”

他们在黑暗里，首先要做的是发出声音。不能被沉寂淹没，陷入寂静极易窥探到恐惧的源头，死亡的国度，必须通过笑声引渡。

“纽特。”

邓布利多叹气了。是从他这里要求太多而感到愧疚，还是交给他更重大，更危险任务之前的共情魔法，缓兵之计？

而他完完全全是敞开的。雨停了，龙的呼啸声从山谷里传来，在他耳边回荡成震耳欲聋的嘶哑低吟。那声音和邓布利多的叹息一道，穿透他伤痕累累的身体。

“我需要你帮我一个忙。”邓布利多说。

他突然握住纽特的手，学生抖了一下，不由自主望着他的导师。

“我需要你替我走一趟里约。赶在圣徒还没来得及入侵南美洲之前。”

 

\---

“纳吉尼……”

纽特在圣约翰教堂找到她，女子乌黑的长发已经及腰。她仍旧和第一天来到教堂时一样，站在十二圣徒的彩窗下久久凝望，仿佛那美丽的光芒真的昭示了何种命运的箴言。

他以为她会说些什么，那些未说出的话语在神圣的穹顶下回荡成长久的沉默。

纽特离开的时候是一个人。

 

他记起那张相片，离开罗马尼亚的前一日，是个大晴天。热浪一阵一阵朝他扑来，胶片冲印店的老板闲闲地吃着雪糕，好奇他们是不是一对。

纽特接过照片，相片上，他站在邓布利多右手边，邓布利多的右臂搂着他。他在纽特耳边说了什么，纽特局促地扭头去看他的导师，好像不明白那是什么意思，然后邓布利多吻了他的头顶。

“噢。”他脸红了，“我们……”

他想不到该怎么形容，语言抛弃了他。老板对他递出的银西可摇了摇头，“拿着吧，送给你的。”

他道了谢，往车站走去。蓝白相间的房子冒着炊烟，鸥鸟如往日一样盘旋高空。他不知道邓布利多的下一站会去往哪里，他们之间的分歧在于，邓布利多只做必要的事，而他只做正确的事。但那个吻又确实装在风衣的内衬口袋里，紧紧贴着胸口，听着他鲜活心脏的每一次跳动。

云雾中，起伏的山峦归于平地，铁路延伸到海边。龙翼掩映的巨大阴影下，他仿佛听见邓布利多唤他的名字——纽特——

——诸神已死。我们都得自己寻找出路。

 

 

END

 

 


End file.
